The present invention relates to an artificial lure, and the like.
Artificial lures, plugs and similar devices are widely used to catch fish and have great variety of constructions. In the known devices of this type the hooks are connected permanently with the lures and plugs. This to some extent limits the efficiency of fishing. It is therefore advisable to propose new artificial lures and similar devices for use for example with dead fish as a bait, which increase the fishing take.